Up and Away
by DorothyPC
Summary: A high flying adventure, in more ways then one for Heyes and Curry.


Up and Away!

Dorothy

--A high flying adventure, in more ways then one for Heyes and Curry.--

The town was a hustle and bustle of excitement. It was time for the county fair. People were coming from near and far to join in on the festivities. Both honest and less then honest were arriving daily.

A nicely dressed man, in a grey suit with a red satin vest and a derby hat, was hurrying along the boardwalk on a very important errand. As he stepped off the boardwalk to cross the alleyway, he was abruptly snatched and pulled into it away from the eyes of anyone passing by.

The man dressed in a black suit and tie, threw grey suit up against the outer wall of the building. He sneered at the older man.

"Ambrose Bellamy, you owe me money and I want it!" the dark man wiped at his moustache.

"I don't have it. Not yet, anyway. I need more time to get it. After the first show, I should have it then."

"No, that ain't good enough. I need money and I know how I'm gonna get it. You're going to help me get away with it. When I get away, we'll be even and done with."

"And just what do you plan on doing? Something beyond the law, I suspect?"

"I'm gonna rob the bank, and you're my get away in that balloon of yours. When the town's busy with the festive stuff, I'll hit the bank, or maybe I'll just blow it up. Then, I get to your balloon and away we go!"

"Bishop, you're crazy! I won't be a part of any of this. I'm an honest man, well, somewhat, any way. Robbing banks is not on my repertoire."

"Yeah, well, if you don't cooperate with me, then, maybe I'll just have to deal with Celeste. One way or another, I'll get what I want."

"You leave my daughter alone."

"You'll do as I say?" Bishop poked his captive's chest.

"I'll do as you say," Bellamy nodded.

The trail weary outlaws rode into the happy active town. They smiled at the festive decorations and gaily dressed women. It was county fair time here in Cedar Creek. A good time and place for two wanted men to hide for awhile. They rode up to the hotel, tying their horses to the rail.

"Go ahead, get us a room. I'll check out the town and meet you back here." Heyes adjusted his black hat on his dark-haired head, threw his cousin a grin, and disappeared down the boardwalk.

Kid took their saddlebags and bedrolls into the hotel. He checked in, went up to their room, and dropped off their things. He went back to the front porch to wait for his partner. He stood watching the people hustle about getting things ready to take to the fairgrounds. Turning to sit in one of the rockers to wait for Heyes, Kid didn't notice the young lady, her arms loaded with packages. They bumped into each other and she dropped her packages all over the boardwalk.

"Why didn't you watch where you were going, you clumsy..." She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh my, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you with all my packages. It's all my fault."

Kid smiled at her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you with those." Kid started to bend to pick up the packages, the same time the lady did. The result was they bumped their heads. They each backed away, laughing.

"Let's try this again. One at a time; me first," Kid said. He bent down, picking up as many as he could. He straightened up, handing her the packages. She was pretty, blue-green eyes and reddish blond hair. She had dimples when she smiled, but they were nowhere near the ones Heyes had. No one had dimples like Heyes had. He held onto a package.

"Do you have far to go? I'll help you take these home." Kid's eyes flicked to her soft pink lips. She smiled at him, as she took the package.

"I have a buggy and am meeting my Father. We're staying at the Fairgrounds. We have a tent next to our balloon."

"Balloon?"

"Yes, we have a hot air balloon. We give rides. My father's Professor Ambrose Bellamy; Professor of ballooning, engineering, scientology, technology and medicine, of course. My father is a wonderful medical doctor, but he can't get his head out of the clouds."

"You're very proud of him, I can tell." Kid smiled at her.

"Of course I am. He's a wonderful man. He's very smart and loves to read. He should be along soon."

"My name is Thaddeus Jones, Ma'am." He tipped his hat.

"I'm Celeste Bellamy, and I'm very pleased to meet you. Are you here for the fair?"

"In a way, we travel a lot." Kid picked up another package.

"We? Your wife?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no, Ma'am. My partner." Kid and Celeste turned toward her buggy, just as Heyes came back. "Here's my partner, now. Joshua Smith, I'd like you to meet Celeste Bellamy. We sort of bumped into each other."

"Literally. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Smith," she smiled at him.

"Ma'am," Heyes tipped his hat to her.

"Celeste and her father are here with the fair. They have a hot air balloon. Her father is a professor and such," Kid told Heyes.

"A balloon? We'll have to come by and see it," Heyes smiled at her.

"Oh yes, please do! Both of you! My Father will even take you up in it."

Kid noticed Heyes' eyes light up at the thought of going up in the balloon.

"I think I'd like that very much," Heyes said. "We'll be there soon."

"We're at the fairgrounds, behind a group of trees in a very large clearing. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both." She turned to Kid. "Don't be too long in coming," she batted her eyes at him.

Heyes turned away to hide his grin. Kid walked her to her buggy, and helped her into it. He waved as she left, then, went back to Heyes.

"Pretty girl," Heyes said. He looked down at the floor, then squinted a sideways glance at Kid. "She's sweet on you."

"Uh? Oh, I don't know," Kid flushed.

"You sweet on her?"

"Heyes, will you stop! We just met. I helped her with packages, is all!" Kid hissed quietly as they let some passers by's go.

"Sure looked that way to me," Heyes grinned.

"You know, you're not always right! You've been wrong more times then I can count. This is one of them!" Kid crossed his arms across his chest, and watched the buggy as it disappeared down the road.

"You might think I'm wrong, but I don't. I know the look and she gave it to you."

"What's the town like?" Kid changed the subject.

Heyes grinned widely. He knew just how to tease his cousin.

"Nice town; three saloons, general store, doctor's office, a few shops and such. A good strong bank and a fat old sheriff that snores real loud. His deputy snores pretty good, too. Oh yeah, there's a nice church, too. Understand they do some real pretty weddings." Heyes looked away.

Kid glared at him. "So, we're staying awhile?" he asked.

"Don't see why not. We can relax for a few days, enjoy the fair. I would like to check out the balloon. You can check out Celeste while I'm doing that." Heyes adjusted his hat.

"You know, I don't know why I like you!"

Later that afternoon, they rode out to the fairgrounds. The grounds were gayly decorated. Everyone wore their Sunday best. Children ran freely, laughing and running from one game to the next, or getting something from the many wagons set up for cooking. There were clowns and people walking on stilts. Firecrackers were shot off and a sideshow was performing. A fun time was to be had by all.

They left their horses on the picket line, wandering around some before they headed out to the balloon. Heyes tried a few games of chance, finding a pea under a shell. A crowd gathered around as he picked the pea each time. Finally, in a good natured way, he was asked to leave.

Kid was getting anxious to find Celeste, but wouldn't let Heyes know it. Heyes knew it, and deliberately stopped at a few more booths just to annoy his cousin. He really wanted to see the balloon, but it was so much fun to see his cousin get annoyed.

They followed the signs to the area where the balloon was set up. When it finally came into view, Heyes was totally awe struck. He gazed up at the brightly colored ball of hot air, his mouth dropping as he took in the magnificent sight.

Kid was also impressed by the balloon, but not as much as Heyes. Heyes had always wanted more. He had a thirst for knowledge and adventure. He wanted to fly free in the wind. He loved to race his horse just to feel the wind on his face. The only other person who knew this side of Heyes, was Kid.

Kid watched him now. He watched his up turned face and knew the look upon it. Heyes was going to ride in that balloon.

"Heyes, there's Celeste over by the tent. That must be her father." Kid pointed. Heyes stood, not hearing what Kid said.

"This is the most magnificent thing I've ever seen"

"Heyes," Kid touched him on his arm. Heyes drew his gaze away from the balloon.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, there's Celeste and her father. Let's go talk to them."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Heyes strode toward the tent. He left so abruptly that Kid had to trot to catch up.

Celeste saw them coming,. She had changed into tight fitting jeans and a sequined blouse. Kid looked her up and down, a smile forming as he liked what he saw.

"Hello!" she called to them. "Welcome!"

Her father came out to see who his daughter was talking too.

"Dad, this is Thaddeus Jones and his, friend Joshua Smith. I bumped into Thaddeus in town. He helped me to pick my packages after our meeting," she smiled at him.

Heyes stepped forward, extending his hand.

"Mr. Bellamy, I'm happy to meet you. That balloon is just magnificent. Can I have a closer look?"

"It's Professor, my boy. Of course, of course! Come, let me show it too you." They walked off toward the balloon, Heyes pointing at it as he asked his many questions, Kid and Celeste forgotten for a time.

"Your friend is very enthused about that balloon." She watched them as her father showed Heyes the basket and explained how the hot air was heated to fill the balloon, then, lift it.

"Joshua is always interested in something new. He's a man that finds it hard to let himself relax. His mind is always working. He's always thinking of something, always wondering...well, why? Why are things done this way and not that way? If I tried this, what would happen to that? He can be very hard to be around sometimes," Kid said, shaking his head.

"He sounds like a very intriguing man, but I'd like to hear more about you!"

"Me? What's to tell? Joshua and I were raised together. We're all we have. We have no home. We come and go as we feel."

"That's not telling me about you. So far, all you've told me is that Joshua likes to think and you both travel a lot. I want to hear about Thaddeus. What do you want in your life? What are your dreams?"

"I don't rightly know. I think about my future sometimes, but that's as far as I get. I do know that wherever and whatever I do, Joshua will always be a part of it."

"You two are that close?" she asked, looking coyly at him.

"We're that close," Kid said.

Celeste didn't get the chance to entice him with her charms as his attention was drawn to Heyes, who was waving him over.

"Let's go see what he wants. He seems excited." Kid took her by the elbow as they walked to the balloon. Heyes was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thaddeus! Get in. The Professor is going to take us up!"

"Up there?" Kid pointed to the sky.

"Yeah, c'mon. Get in!" Heyes and the Professor were already in the basket.

"I don't know," Kid said, stepping back a little.

"You're not afraid are you, Thaddeus? It's perfectly safe. I'll stay down here to bring you back down. The rope stays attached to this pulley, and I just wind it until you come down. We do this all the time," Celeste assured him.

"C'mon, Thad. I'd go up with you if you wanted me too." Heyes had a pleading look in his eyes.

_He really wants me to do this. He would do it for me._

"Alright, but I like it just fine right where we're standing." Kid reluctantly climbed into the basket. He made a quick grab for the basket as it shifted under his weight.

"Fine, fine. Celeste, release the rope!" Professor Bellamy instructed his daughter. Celeste released the rope slowly. The balloon lifted into the air, going higher as the rope let out.

Heyes was in another world. The excitement was apparent on his face as he moved from side to side of the basket so as to see everything he could. Kid had other problems as his stomach was threatening to leave through his mouth. The higher they got, the worse it was for Kid. When they reached as high as the rope would allow, Kid looked over the side. They were high, all right. Kid closed his eyes, sinking down inside the basket.

"Thaddeus, stand up! Look around out there! Look how far you can see! The white clouds against the blue, all nice and pretty! This is wonderful, Professor. The grandest thing I've ever experienced!"

The Professor laughed at Heyes' excitement. He was amused at the different reactions from the two men. Mr. Jones was less enthused about the adventure then his friend. It was clear that he wanted to go back down, but was staying because Joshua wanted him too.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. I've never seen someone so fitted to this before. Your friend doesn't seem to be enjoying it as much as you are," the Professor nodded toward Kid.

Heyes looked down at his lifelong partner. He smiled at him shaking his head. Kid was sitting on the basket floor knees pulled up to his chest, hands covering his strangely-colored face.

"I'd say he was a bit airsick. Should we go back down? Joshua, I can take you up again whenever you wish. I'll even give you a lesson on how to take this up."

"I'd like that very much, Sir, and you're right. Thaddeus isn't enjoying this. He's here only because of me. I can't let him suffer. Let's go down." Heyes squatted down next to Kid.. "We're going down. You alright?"

Kid groaned. "I will be, as soon as I get out of this basket."

"Thank you for joining me in this. I really appreciate you doing this. It meant a lot to me."

Kid took his hands away from his face.

"I'd go through hell and high water if you wanted me too, just like you'd do for me."

Heyes smiled at him. He put his hand on Kid's shoulder, then, stood up.

"Let's go down," Heyes said to the Professor. The older man waved down to his daughter. She began to bring the balloon down. Once on the ground, the trio jumped out of the basket. Kid let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, Thaddeus, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Celeste asked, cuddling next to him.

"Joshua always had his head in the sky. I'm just as happy keeping my feet on the ground."

"Not to worry, my boy. Everyone is unique in this world. We don't always have the same ideas and dislikes, no matter how well we know each other. Joshua seems to have talent he isn't aware of. It needs to be tapped into. I would like it very much if you came back tomorrow for a lesson on how to fly my balloon."

"I'll be here. Thank you!" Heyes shook the Professor's hand, his smile was contagious as everyone had to smile at his excitement. They bid their goodbyes, promising to return the next day.

They passed the church on the way back to town. The school was attached to the building. It also served as the meeting hall. The reverend of the town also served as the teacher. As they walked past the building on their way for a drink, a woman's voice called to them.

"Joshua, Thaddeus! Is that you?"

The boys exchanged glances as they turned around, smiles appearing on their faces as they recognized the woman who hailed them.

"Sister Julia!" Heyes called. They went over to her, each giving her a strong hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing! Oh, you both look wonderful! It's so good to see a friendly face. I'm here to help the Reverend. He's been ill and can't teach the school. He can handle Sunday sermon, but not the long school week. What are you boys doing here?" She looked them up and down, smiling as she thought if she had chosen another life she would have loved to have sons just like these two. The boys smiled down at her.

"We're just passing through; stopped for the fair. Would you join us for dinner?" Heyes asked her.

"Oh, you don't know how much I would enjoy that, but unfortunately, I have to care for the Reverend," she said sadly.

"That's too bad. Thaddeus will be here for a few more days. Perhaps, we can try again soon?"

"You can count on that, boys." Sister Julia smiled at each of them. "It really is good to see you both again, but I must get back. You're staying at the hotel? I'll look you up there."

Heyes nodded, grinning at her. He gave her hand a squeeze goodbye.

"If you don't, we'll come looking for you," Kid said.

She bid them good day. They stood watching her go, until Kid nudged Heyes out of his thoughts. Heyes followed him into the hotel's dining room. After eating, they went in search of a friendly poker game. They joined one, but Heyes' mind wasn't completely on the game. His mind was in the clouds. Finally, he gave up. Kid looked up in surprise as Heyes started to gather up his money, leaving the saloon without a word to his partner. Kid looked around at the other players, then, gathered his money.

"Sorry, some other time." He ran out after Heyes. He found him staring out into the night sky.

"Heyes?" Kid said quietly as he approached.

"Ever wonder about time? How when you want it to go by fast, it doesn't, but when you want it to go by real slow, it goes by faster then you could imagine?" Heyes turned to him. "Tomorrow is only a few hours away, but it feels like forever."

"You really want to go back up in that balloon."

"More than anything, Kid. I can't explain the feeling, being high up like that; the wind in your hair, being able to see for miles, the quietness of being so high in the sky."

Kid looked into Heyes' eyes. They shone with eagerness, the anticipation of the days event to come. His eyes hadn't looked that way since before their families were... Kid pushed the thought from his mind. "Tomorrow will be here soon enough. You'll be up there before you know it. Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep. The night will go by real fast."

They walked side by side up to their hotel room. Heyes shut the door. Kid began to undress.

"Celeste is a pretty girl. Are you going to keep company with her while I go up to see her father?"

"Sure, Heyes, I plan to spend a lot of time with her while we're here. Why do you ask?"

"I just figured I'd look for a nice place to hold a wedding while I'm enjoying the view, is all." Heyes ducked as Kid threw his boot at him.

Kid lay down on his bed. He watched as Heyes threw his shirt on the end of the other bed. Heyes sat, taking his boots off. He got up to turn down the light. Kid was already asleep. Heyes smiled at him. Sleep came easy to his cousin. Not so for himself. His problem was that his mind never rested. He would cat nap, but hardly ever slept a whole night through. Heyes lay down. He dosed off, but was awake soon after. He rose and went to the window to look out. The town was quiet. Heyes paced back and forth awhile. He got dressed and left the room.

Down on the street, he walked past the bank. He paused a moment, thinking back to when he would quietly break into buildings such as this, clean out their contents and leave with out anyone getting hurt, most of the times, anyway. Those days were over. Going straight wasn't easy at first. The temptation was always there. Still was at times, but being a law abiding citizen was getting easier. This particular bank would be very easy to get into. It wasn't attached to another building, the front doors were weak and the safe was an older model. The only thing this building did have were bars on the window.

Heyes laughed to himself. The bars most likely were loose. This wasn't a rich town, but with the country fair being here, there just might be a good sum of money in that bank.

He didn't notice the man in the dark suit hiding in the alley by the bank, but he did notice the deputy making his rounds. They passed each other going in opposite directions. Heyes knew the deputy was watching him. He entered the saloon. It was empty except for the bartender sweeping the floor.

"Closed for the night."

"Just passing by. I'm not looking for a drink. Couldn't sleep. Guess I'll go back to my room." Heyes poked his head over the swinging doors. He didn't see the deputy any longer, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

The bartender stopped sweeping. He stood with both hands resting on the broom handle as he watched the young man. He was acting strangely. The whole town was sleeping. Anyone out at this time, was up to no good. When he left the saloon, the bartender watched him as he walked back to the hotel.

Across the way in the dark alley, Bishop was breaking into the bank. It was very easy to get into the building. He got in through a side door, even though there were bars. They simply fell out if turned enough. The building wasn't very well maintained, and the door opened easily with a quick turn of his knife. Once inside, he closed the doors. He made it inside just as a fella left the saloon going to the hotel.

The next step was the safe, itself. The safe was an older model. This town wasn't wealthy, but because this was it's year for the fair, there should be a good deal of money in it. The safe was a joke. It was on the rusty side, and the door hinges were clearly visible. All he had to do was use one small stick of dynamite. It would make a blast, hopefully, not too loud. His horse was in the alley, just waiting for a good run.

He lit the fuse, hiding behind the counter. The blast blew the door clean off. He grabbed the money, stuffing it in his pockets. He ran out the door into the alley and to his horse.

The saloon keeper came out onto the boardwalk. He saw a man in dark clothes and hat run into the alley. He wasn't sure, but it could have been the young fella that had left a little while ago. The deputy came running.

"Did you see what happened?" The deputy asked, pulling his gun.

"Guy robbed the bank. One fella went down the alley. Heard him ride away."

"See what he looked like?"

"Tall, thin, dressed in black, black hat. Can't say, but it could have been that cowboy that stopped here a bit ago."

The deputy looked at the keeper, then, ran to the bank. The town was rousing; people running that way. Someone had woken the Sheriff. He came running, sleep evident on his face.

Heyes had just walked into the room when the blast went off. He walked across the room to look out the window. Kid was startled out of his sleep by the blast. He jumped out of bed, a confused and dazed look on his face.

"What's going on? Where you been?" He joined his partner by the window. "Heyes, what'd you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? I went for some air, is all! Just cause the bank blows up, doesn't mean I did it!" Heyes was annoyed that Kid would even think such a thing of him. He'd gone straight and was honest, well, pretty much.

"I'm sorry, Heyes. It came out wrong. I didn't mean to say that I thought you blew up the bank. It's just that... well, you know!"

"Yeah, I know. You'd better put your pants on, looks like we're going to have company." Heyes watched as a small crowd, led by the Sheriff and Deputy, headed toward the hotel, despite the fact that the saloon keeper kept yelling and pointing down the alley.

Kid had his pants on and was buttoning his shirt when they pounded on the door. Heyes opened it with a big smile.

"Is there a problem, Sheriff?"

"The bank's been robbed, and one of you was seen in the street just before it blew up." The sheriff stepped into the room, followed by his deputy.

"He's the one I saw, Sheriff." The Deputy nodded at Heyes.

"I was out on the street, but I didn't go near the bank." Heyes continued to smile.

"I saw you stop and look at it. Why was you looking at it for so long?" the Deputy asked.

"No law against looking at something. He was here when the bank blew. I can swear to that," Kid said.

The sheriff looked Kid up and down. "Where were you?" he asked Kid.

"I was here, in bed,." Kid said.

"Sleeping, is my guess. Then, you don't know for sure how long he was here. Search the room," the Sheriff said, drawing his gun.

"Am I being charged with robbing the bank?" Heyes asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Phil, the saloon keeper, said he saw someone else. You working with someone? You got another partner, boy?" The Sheriff watched as the Deputy searched the room.

Kid and Heyes looked at each other. Just for a second, Heyes saw a look on Kid's face that he didn't like, a look of distrust. Just for a second, then, it was gone.

"I have no other partner. Mr. Jones and I travel together, alone. That's the way we like it." Heyes' tone of voice was firm, more so for Kid then the Sheriff.

"There's nothing here, Sheriff. Phil must have been right," the Deputy said.

"Am I being arrested, Sheriff?" Heyes asked.

"Is there anyone in town you know?" the Sheriff ignored his question.

"In town? Only Sister Julia," Heyes told him.

"The nun? You both don't look the type to have a nun as a friend. I'll have a talk with her. Hang around. Don't make me look far for ya." They left, going back to talk to Phil and check the alley.

Heyes closed the door. The silence in the room was very thick. He crossed over to his bed and lay down, not bothering to undress. Kid sat on his bed, facing Heyes.

"Heyes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Kid said quietly.

"Sorry for what? For that look like I did something behind your back and with someone else or that I may have blown up the bank? I did neither of those things, but you seemed to have some doubt about it."

"I know you didn't. I was sleeping. I woke up to this whole thing. You were here in the room when I fell asleep. This is all just a misunderstanding. I know you had nothing to do with it." Kid was so sincere.

"Let's just drop it. Tomorrow, the Professor is taking me back up in the balloon and I'm looking forward to it. That is, if you can trust me enough to go up in it with someone other than you."

Kid stared at Heyes, then, punched his pillow and lay down. He sat back up.

"You know, Heyes. You are a moody son of a gun! I said I was sorry and I trust you more than anyone in the world. I know how much you want to go up in that balloon, so go if that's what you really want. Just remember that I know how much you really want that amnesty. You want it much more then I do, and even though it looked to you that I thought you had something to do with the bank, I know you didn't! So now, just shut up and go to sleep!" Kid lay back down, turning his back on Heyes.

Heyes wasn't sure what had just happened between them, most likely Kid didn't either. Kid was right, he was moody. He had been since way back when he was forced to grow up from a ten year old carefree boy, to an adult with a young cousin to take care of. Heyes looked at Kid's back, but remained silent. This would pass. They wouldn't stay angry with each other for long. Tomorrow, it would all be forgotten.

The morning was grey with a blanket of clouds overhead. The Sheriff went to chat with the good Sister. He found her sweeping the steps to the church.

"Good morning, Sister. Might I have a word with you?" he called as he approached. Sister Julia stopped sweeping to greet the Sheriff.

"Good morning, Sheriff. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, fine. Sister, you may not be aware, but the bank was robbed last night."

"Oh, dear! Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but I have reason to believe that a friend of yours might have been involved in the robbery."

"Oh, my goodness. A friend of mine?" Sister Julia had no idea who he could mean.

"Do you know a dark-haired fella, smiles a lot, talks real polite? He's at the hotel with a curly blond, baby-faced young man."

"Joshua and Thaddeus? Yes, I know them. Are they your suspects?"

"Just the dark one. He was seen on the street just before the bank blew." The Sheriff shifted his weight.

"Oh, no, no, no. Joshua would never do something like that. He's a wonderful young man, so is Thaddeus, for that matter. Why, they've helped me countless times. I trust them completely. No, no, Joshua never! It must be a coincidence!" Sister Julia was very strong in her defending of Joshua.

"Well, I'm still going to have to keep an eye on him. Thank you for your time."

"Sheriff, I can assure you that neither Joshua or Thaddeus had anything to do with the robbery of the bank. I know. I have every faith in them. They were raised decently and would never do such things outside of the law."

"Thank you, Sister. I'll keep in mind what you said." He tipped his hat as he left.

Sister Julia watched him go. Trust those two, she did. She knew deep in her soul that Joshua had nothing to do with robbing the bank. Still, now besides the Reverend's illness, she had something else to worry about, and to pray for.

They didn't speak to each other as they got ready for the day. Though he didn't show it, Heyes was jittery with anticipation. Soon, he would be high in the open air, feeling the wind on his face. It would be the feeling of ultimate freedom, something he longed for.

As they stepped onto the street on their way to breakfast, Heyes looked up at the overcast sky. It was grey, but the clouds were high. Kid knew what was going through his partner's mind. Would the weather affect his balloon ride? He said nothing. Heyes was still in one of his moods. It was best to say nothing until he was ready to speak. They ate breakfast, then, rode out to the balloon.

Celeste and her father were busy working about their campsite. Celeste greeted them warmly, but her father seemed somewhat distracted.

"Thaddeus, Joshua, good morning!" Celeste called brightly. Kid smiled at her as he got off his horse. She was a very pretty girl. Heyes, on the other hand, had eyes only for the balloon. It was as magnificent today as it was yesterday.

"Good morning, Professor, Celeste," Heyes said as he got down from his horse.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I see you're ready for your next lesson," the Professor said as he looked about nervously. They had heard of the bank robbery and he was expecting Bishop. He was glad this young man had such an interest in the balloon. Joshua didn't know it, but he was going to be the pilot of the balloon today.

Professor Ambrose Bellamy truly liked this young man, but it was unfortunate timing that they had to meet now. He needed this young man to get rid of Bishop, even if he didn't know he was going to do it. If his plan worked, he would be rid of Bishop forever, and hopefully somehow, Joshua would live through the ordeal. He planned on stalling until Bishop arrived, then, send them both up in the balloon. He would keep Joshua occupied, and send Celeste and Thaddeus on an errand. He hoped Thaddeus would understand about this unfortunate accident his friend was about to have. He would have to make it up to them somehow, but the main thing was to get Bishop out of his life forever. The debt he owed Bishop would never be repaid, and blackmail never goes away. Bishop knew he murdered a man many years ago, and no amount of money would keep Bishop quiet. Helping him get away with the bank's stolen money wouldn't stop him from coming back once the money was gone.

"Joshua, come let me get you set up doing some things before the balloon can go up. While you're doing that, I have a list of things I need Celeste to do. Perhaps Thaddeus can help her?"

"I'd be happy to help Celeste any way I can." Kid smiled at her.

Heyes turned away toward the balloon. Kid knew he was still annoyed about last nights' misunderstanding. He'd get back on his good side once he had this balloon business out of his system. Kid harnessed a horse to Celeste's buggy. Once that was done, they set off with list in hand.

Now, the Professor had Joshua to himself. He was sure Bishop was watching and waiting for a chance to get to the balloon unnoticed. He kept Heyes busy, giving Bishop a chance to get there. He didn't have to wait long. Bishop rode up, jumping off his horse. He tore the saddlebags from the horse on a run to the balloon.

"Let's go!" Bishop yelled as he ran to the balloon, jumping inside the basket. Heyes looked at the Professor.

"Get in, Joshua, Mr. Bishop here, ahh... paid for a ride. He's going up, too. Let's get this balloon up. It looks like it might rain."

"Professor, I thought that..."

"Now, don't you worry about a thing. Get in the basket and enjoy the ride of your life."

Heyes suddenly had a flicker of doubt, but looking at the balloon, the excitement of going into the sky won over. He jumped into the basket. As quick as he could, the Professor cut the rope holding the balloon to the ground. It rose rapidly toward the grey sky.

"Hey, Professor! What have you done? I don't know how to control this balloon!" Heyes yelled, and turned to Bishop. "Do you?"

"No," came the stern reply, along with a cock of a forty five. "But, you had better learn how, pretty fast."

Heyes looked from the gun to the saddlebags, then, back to the man.

"You're the man who robbed the bank."

"Could be, could be not. It's not your worry. Your worry is to steer this thing."

"Then, we're both in for a lot of worry because I don't know how to steer this! If you plan on shooting me, go on ahead. That won't change things for you, though. You'll still be up here and I'll be dead. Just make sure you don't hit the balloon, cause then you'll be in real trouble."

"I should shoot you just to shut you up! Bellamy fixed me up real good. Alls he's losing is his stinking balloon. How do you steer this thing? What happens when the fire goes out?"

"I guess we drop. Don't think there is a way to steer this," Heyes said, looking up at the balloon. Lightning flashed, causing both men to flinch at its unexpectedness. "Uh oh. That can't be good."

The balloon was drifting higher and faster, away from the fairgrounds. The wind started to pick up, making the balloon sail even faster. Heyes had no idea how to work the thing. The balloon was flying free, at the will of nature. This was going to be the ride of his outlawing young life.

The Professor watched the balloon rise and float away. Now, he had to cover himself. Those two men were most likely going to die. If he was lucky they would both die. It was unfortunate about Joshua, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He had to worry about himself, and how he was going to explain how the balloon floated away without him. He took off his hat, then, ran into the tent, a plan forming in his mind. He had to make it look like he had been attacked and the balloon stolen. He tore his clothes, then, as hard as he could, hit himself in the nose and mouth with a frying pan. His nose bled, and he felt his lip swelling. He smeared dirt on his face and mussed his hair.

Lightning flashed as he made himself stagger out of the tent. Celeste and Thaddeus would be returning, foregoing the unnecessary shopping trip because of the storm. He knew his daughter very well. Just as he came out of the tent, they returned.

"Father! What's happened?" Celeste called when she saw her father stumble to the ground. Kid looked for the balloon. It was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Heyes! He jumped out of the wagon and pulled the Professor to his feet.

"Where's Joshua?" he hissed, his blue eyes turning darker.

"It was terrible. The balloon... he's in the balloon," moaned the Professor.

"You let him go up in the balloon alone? He doesn't know how to work that thing!" Kid screamed.

"He's not alone! The bank robber, he attacked me; hit me, then, cut the rope. He jumped in the basket. Joshua was taken by surprise . He didn't have a chance. The man had a gun. I shudder to think... Celeste, my Celeste. Thank God you weren't here. You could have been forced to go, or worse, killed."

"Oh, Daddy!"

"Joshua's in that balloon with the bank robber?" Kid shook the older man. "You let him go up in it? He doesn't know how to fly that thing! Which way did it go?"

"North. It went north."

"Thaddeus, it's floating into the storm." Celeste gently took his hands from her father's shirt. Thaddeus seemed to be in a state of confusion.

"It all happened so fast! He came out of nowhere!" the Professor wailed.

A man came running from the fair grounds. He was shouting something. As he came closer, they could make out what he said.

"Your balloon. There's a man hanging from the side of it! He falls and he's a gonner, sure enough!" He pointed in the direction the balloon went. Kid didn't say anything. He shoved past the small group to his horse. Mounting it, he urged it into a dead run in one smooth motion.

"_Heyes I'm sorry for every bad thought I ever had about you! Please, please don't be the man hanging from the balloon!_"

Kid whipped his horse, urging it to go faster.

As they watched Kid gallop off, a group of men came riding up led by the Sheriff.

"We're on the trail of a bank robber. It led here."

"He was here. He assaulted my father and stole our balloon. He's also kidnapped a man." Celeste was trying to clean her father's face.

"Kidnapped? Who'd he take?"

"Joshua Smith," Celeste said, turning toward the Sheriff.

"Joshua Smith? Of all the people to kidnap, Joshua Smith!"

Everyone looked at the Sheriff waiting for an explanation.

"Joshua Smith was a suspect in the robbery. A nun vouched for him. Seems to me she's wrong about that young fella. Seems mighty funny that he should be kidnapped by the bank robber of the same bank that he was suspected of robbing just last night."

"No, that can't be possible. Joshua is so nice, so polite. Sheriff, you're mistaken."

"Maybe so, but I doubt it."

The wind was picking up. Lightning flashed around them. Bishop began to panic. He tried to cut the valve to the fire that heated the gas in the tanks.

"Stop! You do that and the balloon will deflate!" Heyes yelled. He tried to stop Bishop from cutting the valve. Bishop swung his saddlebags at Heyes. They hit him in the face. Heyes tried to protect himself from the man who was panicking as the basket below the balloon was beaten by the wind. It bobbed and dropped as the wind buffeted them.

As Bishop continued to panic, he struck Heyes repeatedly with the saddlebags. Heyes grabbed them flinging them over the side. Bishop bellowed in rage. He struck at Heyes with his fists. Heyes fought back, the two tussling in the battered basket. The weight shifted the basket, giving Bishop the leverage he needed to knock the cowboy out of the basket after the money filled saddlebags.

Heyes grabbed at the basket ropes, at the only chance he had to keep from falling to certain death. As he hung to the outside of the basket, Kid flashed through his mind.

_Kid, I'm so sorry._

Kid whipped his horse into a flat out gallop. He could see the balloon and the man hanging from it. He had seen the saddlebags fall, but left them. His only concern was to get Heyes back on the ground, hopefully, in one piece.

Kid knew the shape of the man hanging from the side of the basket, the color of his clothes. It was Heyes. Fear tore at his body as he urged his horse on. He prayed the animal could keep the pace.

Lightning flashed, and rain began to fall. Kid watched as the balloon was whipped about, Heyes trying to swing his body back into the basket. _If he could hook his leg over the top of the basket_, Kid felt himself willing his partner on. Heyes was long, lean, and wiry. If anyone could swing his body back into a basket a thousand feet above the ground, it would be Heyes.

Kid's horse galloped on. She seemed to sense her rider's need for speed. She gave all she had for him. The balloon bounced and shook from the wind, the rain soaking it. The balloon was losing height. It was also heading toward the forest. Heyes had just swung his body, hooking his leg into the basket. He struggled to get his body into the basket as the rain came down. The basket was getting slippery. No way was he going to lose his grip out of sheer determination.

Kid watched in horror as the basket struck the trees. He couldn't tell if Heyes made it back inside the basket. He could see the balloon as it was torn to shreds by the trees. The basket was gone from view. Kid pulled up his horse, never taking his eyes from the last place he saw the basket. He didn't notice the Sheriff or his men ride up, lastly Celeste and her father, the Professor, in their wagon.

"No one could live through that," said one of the deputies.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kid yelled as he jumped from his horse. He hit the ground running, the Sheriff and his men following. Kid ran into the trees, frantically searching for the basket. He heard the Sheriff and his men behind him, all of them looking for the two men in the balloon. The basket was there, what was left of it anyway, hanging from a tree.

"Here! The basket's here!" he yelled as he ran to it. He turned it so he could see inside. Bishop was there, mumbling incoherently. He had scratches to his face, but was otherwise unhurt. No one else was in the basket. Kid grabbed him by the shirt and Bishop let out a wail.

"Where's Joshua? Where is he?" Kid screamed, the veins popped out of his neck, eyes frantic. He shook Bishop and the man cried out. The Sheriff was beside Kid. He forced him to let go of Bishop.

"Stop. He can't tell you where your friend is. He doesn't even know where he is!" the Sheriff shook Kid. He looked at the fear etched on the young man's face. "We'll find him." The Sheriff turned to his men. "Spread out. Search everywhere! We have to find the other man!"

The posse spread out, searching everywhere for the missing man. Celeste and her father went to the basket. Professor Belamy was annoyed that Bishop hadn't died and most likely Joshua had..

"We found the saddlebags with the money. Soon as we find this guy's partner, dead or alive, we'll bring them in. I'm going to ask for the use of your wagon." The Sheriff pointed to Bellamy.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sheriff. Joshua IS NOT this guy's partner and he DIDN'T ROB the BANK!" Kid poked at the Sheriff's chest.

"You had better back off, boy."

Celeste came over to stand between the two men.

"We have more important things to do right now. You got the money back safe. Now, let's find Joshua and make sure he's safe too!"

Kid glared at the Sheriff before turning away. He had only taken a few steps before someone called out.

"I've got him! You'd better hurry!"

Kid threw a look over his shoulder, then, ran to where the voice had called out, Celeste and her father following. The Sheriff grabbed Bishop, pulling him from the remnants of the basket. Kid pushed his way through to Heyes. He lay in a crumpled heap, blood covered his face. Kid gently touched him. Heyes' upper pants leg was red with blood, as was his shirt. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Kid looked up as the Professor came to them, Celeste right behind them.

"Please, help him," Kid asked in barely a whisper.

The Professor knelt down to examine the unconscious man. He didn't like what he saw. The belly wound was caused by a piece of basket that he had hung onto. His leg was obviously broken, and the amount of blood meant the bone had broken through the flesh.

"Quick, get as much of the balloon as you can. We need to stop this bleeding. I'll need bandages. Hurry!" Professor barked out his orders.

The men ran looking for the balloon as ordered. Meanwhile, Celeste tore at her skirt, giving it to her father.

"I need to move him to a better position." He pressed the skirt to the wound in the belly. When he was ready, he nodded to Kid and Celeste to help him move Heyes.

"Oh Lord, wait!" Kid stopped them. He had put his hand behind his friends back and felt something. He pulled his hand back. It was covered in blood. "He has something sticking out of his shoulder!"

"Can this get any worse?" Celeste said.

A deputy came back with an arm load of silk from the balloon. The Professor took it. He began to bind the wounds as best he could.

"We have to get him back to town. Is there a doctor's office there?" he asked the man who brought the balloon.

"Yeah, we got a doctor."

"This leg has to be stablized before we move him. I'll need splints."

The man left to cut them.

"Professor, how bad off is he? I mean, he ain't going to die is he?" Kid asked, his face white with fear of losing his companion.

"I'm sure Joshua has had better days. My main concern at the moment is to get him to medical facilities." The Professor began to wrap Heyes' head. He took a quick look at Kid. "I'm sorry, son. I can't answer that question. He's hurt very badly. We have to get him back to town."

The trip back to town was tedious. They had to go as fast as they could, but slow enough not to shake Heyes.

Bishop, hands cuffed behind his back, complained all the way to the jail about what a rotten pilot Heyes had been. Bishop couldn't understand why the blonde fella was letting a murderer take care of his friend, and asked so more than once, even though no one was listening, almost no one, anyway. The Sheriff listened to everything the man had to say, quietly taking it all in.

Someone had ridden ahead to alert the doctor that a badly hurt man was being brought in. The office was ready and the doctor waiting. Heyes was carried in into the office and placed on the examining table. The Professor explained the extent of the injuries and offered his and Celeste's assistance to him. Kid was ushered out of the room, the door closed on him. Kid stood in the middle of the room, his face buried in his hands when the front door opened and Sister Julia came in.

"Thaddeus, I just heard. How is he? Where is he?"

"He's in there. I don't... He can't. Sister Julia..." He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Sister Julia had never seen this look on this young man before. Fear gripped at her stomach. She placed her hand on his arm, smiling at him. "God is watching over him, Thaddeus. Joshua is a strong young man. Have faith."

Celeste came into the room carrying Heyes' clothes. She handed them to Kid.

"How is he?"

Celeste looked back over her shoulder. "They'll be out in a little while." She gave him a faint smile, then, went back into the room.

"Thaddeus, have faith that all will be well. I do," Sister Julia said.

"Thank you, Sister, but right now I'm too worried."

A moment later, the Doctor and Professor came into the room. Kid looked from one to the other, waiting for them to speak. The Doctor, an older man with a receding hairline, cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We've removed the piece of tree branch from his shoulder and sewed up the cut to his abdomen. He's lucky it wasn't a deep cut. No organs were touched. We also stitched the scalp wound. It should be fine."

"Doctor, you seem to be holding something back. What is it?" Kid asked. He was getting nervous again.

The Doctor and Professor exchanged quick looks, then, the Doctor spoke.

"Mr. Smith's femur, or thigh bone, is badly broken. It's punctured through the flesh. The movement in bringing him here shifted it even more. I see no way in saving the leg, and suggest removing it just below the hip."

"But, I don't agree," the Professor jumped in. "I feel that I can save Joshua's leg. I have an idea that I think will work. I have seen it done in Paris. Though I've never done it successfully, I think I can here. We need to hurry, or he will lose the leg, or possibly his life."

Kid felt dizzy. Was it right for him to make this decision? _"If Heyes loses his leg, I've lost him if he lives or not."_

"You think you can save the leg?" Kid felt sick. "Can I see him before deciding?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Quickly. We need to get started," the Professor spoke urgently.

Kid went into Heyes' room. His head was bandaged, as was his shoulder. He was covered to his chest, so the other wounds couldn't be seen. Celeste put her hand on Kid's shoulder before leaving to give them privacy.

"My father can and will save his leg. Trust him. He's a wonderful doctor when he wants to be, and he likes Joshua. He'll do his best and more." She left the room.

Kid walked over to Heyes, his eyes were closed. "Heyes?" he asked quietly. Heyes heard his friend's voice. He turned his head to the sound of his voice and opened his eyes and smiled a small bit.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey, yourself, Heyes," Kid started, paused a moment, then, began again. "Heyes, your leg is pretty banged up. The Professor... He…he has an idea, and wants to... Heyes, your leg, it's..."

"Kid, don't let them cut my leg off," Heyes whispered. Kid blinked back tears.

"They're going to fix you up real good. We've got trails to ride, and poker games to play." He tried to smile at Heyes, but was overcome with emotion. "They won't, Heyes. The leg will be there when you wake up."

Celeste came back into the room. "They need to start."

Kid nodded, wiped at his face then took one last look at his cousin. They smiled gently at each other. "Save the leg," he told them, then, Kid left the room as the Doctor and Professor went inside. The door closed behind him once more. Kid stood with his head hanging, eyes closed.

"Thaddeus, I think you should come with me," Sister Julia said.

"But Joshua is..."

"Joshua is in very good hands at the moment, and I would like to put you in good hands also. Come with me." She took his hand and he followed her out the door, down the street. They stopped in front of the church. Kid looked up at the white building.

"Go inside, Thaddeus. Talk to Him."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Trust yourself. Just say what's in your heart. The rest will come." She took Heyes' blood-stained clothes away from him. He didn't realize he still had them.

Kid walked up the steps of the church. He hesitated at the door. He turned, looking back at Sister Julia. She smiled at him, nodding, urging him inside. He turned, walking into the church. He went to the alter. Taking off his hat, he looked at the cross hanging there, then, around the church itself. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. After a moment, he looked up again.

"Sir, don't know how to pray very well, but I need to ask for help for my friend. He's hurt bad. He's a good man, well, most of the time, anyway. If he ever hurt anyone, he didn't mean it. The fact is I need him. If you can see fit, I'd really like to have him around in one piece for a long while. If you think he'd be better off with you, I sure hope you take me too, cause Curry without Heyes just don't go. Thanks for listening."

Sister Julia wasn't outside when he left the church.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sheriff. I had a partner in that bank robbery, but it wasn't that dark-haired fella. He couldn't rob a bank if ya left the money gift wrapped on the front porch with his name on it! No sir, he weren't in on it with me, but if I tell ya who was, would ya do something for me?" Bishop held onto the bars of his cell as he talked to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff slowly rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Why should I do anything for you? We got you dead to rights. My Deputy is sending a telegram to Monroe Township to find out about that murder you're saying Professor Bellamy committed. If it's true, you're his accomplice in that."

"I ain't no murderer." Bishop shook his head.

"Well I hate to tell ya, but if Smith dies you'll swing for him. We got witnesses that say they saw you toss him over the side of that balloon, and didn't try to help him back in; plus, kidnapping. If you don't swing, you'll be gone for a long time."

The Deputy came in. He handed the Sheriff a telegraph. He studied it as he continued to rock gently in his chair.

"So, what's it say?" Bishop asked.

The Sheriff got up, leaving the room. Bishop cursed as the Deputy poured himself a cup of coffee.

The door was still closed when Kid came back to the Doctor's office. He tried to hear what was going on inside the room. What he did hear was muffled voices then banging, and some other strange noises. Kid stared at the door. They were cutting off the leg, he was sure of it. Despite what they had said, they were doing it, anyway. Kid felt the blood drain from his head. He felt dizzy. He was going in that room to tell them to stop, to leave the leg alone! He was just about to bust into the room when the door opened. The Doctor and Professor came out.

"It's done," the Doctor said. Kid's face darkened as he looked at them.

"I ought to shoot you both. What right did you have to take his leg after I told you no?"

"That's a very fine greeting for two very tired men. What makes you think we took the leg? asked the Professor.

"What was all the banging and other noises?"

"Come, see for yourself. It's magnificent and I do believe it will work!" The Doctor stepped aside to let Kid into the room.

Heyes lay on the table. His leg was tightly splinted and hanging from the ceiling. A pin going through his leg just above the knee was attached to cords that went through the pulley in the ceiling. Attached to his ankle were weights, holding the leg in position. Heyes was strapped just below the hips to the table, so he couldn't shift his lower body. Kid could see a long line of stitches on the thigh were the bone had come through the flesh. Kid looked over how Heyes was trussed up. He had never seen anything like this before.

"What kind of contraption is this?" Kid asked, still looking at Heyes.

"It's a work of genius, and just might work," Dr. Phillips said as he looked it over again.

"Of course it will work! In a few weeks, Joshua will be up and around doing a jig, if he so wishes!"

"Why is he strapped down like that? How long is a few weeks?" Kid asked, looking closer at Heyes' sleeping face.

"So he doesn't shift the leg. It must stay immobile. He'll be down for twelve, fourteen weeks at the most. That is, barring complications. There is always the chance of infection," Professor Bellamy said.

Kid walked around to the other side of the table. He looked at the exposed thigh, and neat line of stitches, then, followed the cord up to the ceiling and finally the pin in his partner's leg.

"Your going to try and keep him tied still like this for three months or more?" Kid pointed to the rigging. "You sure don't know Joshua. After three days, and that's pushing it, he's going to want out!"

"That too, my boy, will be taken care of. We will keep him amused. At the moment, he's filled with morphine and should sleep for quite sometime. In a few weeks, when the bone has knitted enough, we will move him to a more private, comfortable place. In the meantime, I've made arrangements with the local cabinet maker. He's going to construct a wedge that can be adjusted so that he can sit up or lie down. It will ease his back and hopefully prevent bedsores and pneumonia." The Professor walked around the sleeping outlaw, as his blue-eyed partner watched him. Kid got the feeling that Heyes was some sort of experiment.

The front door opened and the Sheriff walked in. He stood in the front room. Celeste went to see what he wanted.

"How's Smith?" he asked, peering into the open doorway.

"As best as could be expected," Celeste told him.

The Doctor and Professor came into the room. Each eager to tell someone new the work they had just done. Kid remained in the room with Heyes. He watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. Heyes drove him crazy, scared the wits out of him sometimes, but he loved and needed this man more then the air he needed to breathe.

The conversation in the next room caught his attention. He checked Heyes one more time, then, stood in the doorway so he could hear Heyes and also what was going on in the front room.

"Bishop says he did have a partner in the bank robbery, but it wasn't that poor young fella in there. He said it was you, Professor." The sheriff nodded at him.

"ME? I dare say!" the Professor answered indignantly.

"My Father? How absurd! You can't believe him?" Celeste felt her temper rising.

"Well, I have to know just how that rope got cut. Bishop said you cut it; that you were supposed to be in the balloon, not Smith. He also said that you're responsible for a man's death in Paris." The Sheriff looked toward Kid, whom was listening intently to what was being said. "…A man with a very badly broken leg."

Everyone turned to look at the Professor. He stood with his head held high.

"I was in Paris. I was involved in a man's death. It wasn't murder. He was beyond help. As for cutting the rope, I did not. Why would I intentionally help a man steal my livelihood? Why would I need to rob a bank when I was making good money at what I was doing? Bishop admitted to robbing the bank. The rest is heresay, unless you have a witness."

"I do; a couple of them. One is on the way. The other is here. In the meantime, Professor, don't leave town." The Sheriff looked at Kid once more, then, left the office.

"Dad?" Celeste looked worriedly at him.

"Not to fear, my dear. We have a young man to care for."

Kid turned back to his cousin. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"NO!"

Kid was asleep in a chair tilted back against the wall. When Heyes yelled out, he was startled out of his sleep. The chair slammed to the floor, Kid along with it. Kid was up instantly. In one easy move he was at Heyes' side.

"NO! I CAN"T HOLD ON. I WON'T FALL! KKIIIDD!" he screamed as he thrashed about, throwing his head back and forth as he fought to wake himself from his morphine-induced stupor.

Kid gripped him by the shoulders. "Heyes, it's alright! You're safe. Wake up!"

Heyes tossed his head. "NO!" he yelled even louder. He opened his eyes. His whole body trembled. He focused his eyes on his cousin's young, worried face. "I CAN'T HOLD ON! IT'S FALLING. ITS GOING TO CRASH! NNOOOOO!"

Professor Belamy ran into the room, followed by Dr. Phillips. Belamy pushed Kid aside. He grasped Heyes' head in his hands and looked into his eyes, then, felt his chest. He took a ceramic box from his pocket. Opening it, he took a pinch of white powder and placed it under Heyes' tongue. Kid grabbed him by the arm.

"What is that? What did you just give him?"

"It comes from the Orient, from a flower. It's the raw form of morphine. This will get into his system faster. He'll relax. Look, he's calming down." Bellamy smiled at Kid. "I like Joshua. I wouldn't harm him, my boy."

Kid looked at Dr, Phillips, then, back to Heyes. His eyes were closed again, his breathing even. Slowly, Heyes opened his eyes. He rolled them around, then, let them settle on the familiar face of his cousin.

"I...it...hurts...everywhere," he whispered.

"I know, buddy. You're in pretty bad shape. It'll get better," Kid whispered back.

"I...thought...I ...would...never...see...you...again..." he stammered as he fought the pain, "Geesus...it ...hurts..."

Kid brought his head closer to Heyes so no one could hear them talk.

"Heyes, what happened out there? Who cut the rope to the balloon?"

Heyes tried to focus on Kid.

"The...rope...I..." he began, then, closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, they looked like brown glass. "Bellamy... cut it."

"Go to sleep, Heyes. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kid rested his hand on Heyes' arm to let him know that he was staying at his side.

"He doesn't remember anything. He says that he's in pain," Kid told them. He didn't want Bellamy to know that Heyes had told him who cut the rope. The nagging feeling in his gut was still there. Celeste began to take care of Heyes. She started with the bandage on his belly, putting on a new one.

A dirty young cowhand burst in the door. "There's been an accident at the Johnson spread! We need the Doc right away!"

"I'm coming!" Dr. Phillips began collecting the things he would need. He headed to the door, but first he turned to Bellamy. Speaking quietly, "I know what you just gave that man. Don't give him anymore or you will deal with me. There's headache powders and laudanum in the cabinet. Use it sparingly! No more morphine, either. I know just how much I have in stock. Do you understand?" the Doctor didn't wait for a reply as the cowhand called urgently.

"If you need assistance, send word!" Bellamy called after him. With the doctor out of the way, he could do to Smith as he pleased.

Kid wanted to speak with the Sheriff, but he wasn't going to leave Heyes alone. He didn't trust Bellamy. As much as he liked Celeste, her father was lying . He was also the reason Heyes was in this condition. Heyes said the Professor cut the rope, knowing that neither he nor Bishop could fly it. Kid was deep in thought as he watched Heyes sleep. Life wasn't fair. What'd happened to his cousin wasn't fair. He'd been fighting something one way or another since the day he was born. Just once, he wanted to try something that had always fascinated him. He wanted to soar in the sky like an eagle, and now, because of a couple of money hungry fools… Kid pounded the counter.

Even when they were robbing trains and banks, Heyes went out of his way to make sure his plans wouldn't let anyone get hurt or killed. Heyes didn't deserve this. For a few moments of happiness, he was going to pay for it with months of pain. Kid was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, his hand going for his gun.

"Thaddeus!" Sister Julia looked at him wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to startle you. I called, but you were so deep in thought."

"Sister, I'm sorry. I'm worried about Joshua, is all. I didn't mean to scare you, either."

"I've come to see how he is. I've been so worried about him, and you also." She smiled at Kid, then, stepped over to Heyes, looking him over. She felt his forehead, shaking her head slowly. "He's so pale. There's no fever, but this looks awful"

"He was awake a little while ago. He was in pain. The Professor did this rig to his leg. They say they'll move him to a room in a couple of weeks. Sister Julia, will you stay with him? I have something to do, and I don't want to leave him alone," Kid asked.

"Why, of course, Thaddeus. I'll stay as long as you need me too. You go do what you have to do. Don't worry about Joshua."

"Thank you. Oh, and Sister, don't let anyone near him." He picked up his hat, stole a quick look at Heyes, then went to speak with the Sheriff.

Professor Bellamy watched him leave. He waited for a few moments, then, went to check on his patient.

"Good day, Sister!" he said brightly as he came into the room. "I hope you're well today." Stepping over to Heyes, he lifted the man's eyelids, then, looked at the exposed stitches on the leg.

"What are you doing?" Sister Julia asked.

"Examining my patient; why do you ask?"

"Thaddeus asked me not to let anyone near him."

"He couldn't have meant me. I'm his doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sister. I wonder if you can step out for a moment and run to get me some fresh water. While you're gone, I'll continue with my examination. It will only take a few moments." He led her to the door, closing it as she stepped out.

Turning back to Heyes, "Ah, young man. This is the proper way to administer this drug." He swabbed Heyes' inner arm with alcohol, then, injected the spot with a syringe he took from his pocket. "I need you to be totally dependent on me. I have to get you away from your friend. Now that I've lost Bishop, I need a new stooge, and you, my dear boy, are going to be it." He patted Heyes on the face, then, went to let the good Sister back in the room.

The Sheriff had just stepped outside when Kid approached him.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kid asked. The Sheriff waited for him to speak. "Joshua was awake a little while ago. He told me it was Bellamy who cut the rope. Bishop may be telling the truth."

The Sheriff nodded. "I believe Bishop. I can't do anything until my witness arrives. Bellamy is suspect in more then one murder. Your friend is another witness to the bank robbery. Anyway, I'd keep an eye on him, just in case."

"Sister Julia is with him now. I'm going back. You keep an eye on Bellamy." Kid went back to the doctor's office.

Sister Julia was having a hard time with Heyes. He was acting very strangely for a man in the condition he was in. He was laughing and acting down right silly. Kid walked in, and was surprised to see his partner laughing.

"What in...What's with him?"

"I don't know! He woke up like this. He keeps talking about pretty colors and shapes." Sister Julia shrugged.

"Joshua, what's wrong with you?" Kid asked, gripping his forearm to get his attention.

"Hi, ya there, Pardner!" Heyes waved, bursting into laughter.

"He's acting like he's drunk." Kid was confused. Heyes waved him to come closer. Kid bent down.

"Hey, what kind of underwear do you think nuns wear? I bet they don't wear any!" He broke into another fit of giggles. Kid threw a sideways glance at Sister Julia. She had heard. She stood with her arms crossed, stiff-lipped.

"I'm sorry for that. He didn't mean it. He's usually a gentleman, really" Kid tried to apologize for Heyes' behavior.

"Yes, but you wouldn't know it. He pinched my bottom before you came in. Thaddeus, this isn't Joshua at all. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Kid didn't know either.

Over the next few days, Bellamy would give Heyes an injection every chance he got. He would wait for Kid to leave, or quietly slip in as Kid slept. He was getting Heyes more and more dependant on the drug. Heyes felt no pain. In fact, he liked the way he felt floating sort of outside himself.

Celeste would come in to change the bandages. Kid watched her closely. She gave him nothing and it was Sister Julia who fed him. Heyes was acting really strange. Kid was missing something. Maybe the blow to Heyes' head had been worse than just needing stitches. Was this how Heyes was going to be for the rest of his life? Kid rubbed his forehead, the strain of worrying over Heyes was getting to him. It had been days. Heyes was healing, but why was he acting so strangely?

Doc Phillips had stayed at the Johnson ranch until he was sure that everyone involved in the accident would be fine when he left. Upon returning to his office, he went directly to check on the patient. Though he liked the way the man was healing, his mental state was not as he expected.

"How long has he been acting like this?" Dr. Phillips asked Kid. They watched Heyes rolling his head back and forth, laughing and mumbling to himself.

"He's been acting this way for days. Talking about pretty colors and floating. Maybe he hit his head harder then we thought." Kid said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dr. Phillips lifted Heyes' eyelids, then, took hold of his wrist to check his pulse. The man's pulse was beating like he had just run twenty miles at top speed. He then shoved the nightshirt sleeve up over his arm. There were puncture marks in the crook of his elbow. Kid saw them for the first time.

"What's that?"

"Puncture marks from a syringe. Has Bellamy been near him?" The seriousness on the Doctor's face scared Kid.

"As far as I know, no, he hasn't. Celeste has been changing the bandages and Sister Julia has been doing the rest."

"Mr. Jones, Thaddeus, you've been tricked into a false sense of security. I'm afraid that as much as you've watched your friend, I suspect Bellamy has somehow gotten to him. I've checked my supplies and they haven't been touched. Whatever Bellamy has been injecting into his system, he's become addicted to."

"Addicted?" Kid was shocked. "How? When? He was never left alone. How do we get him un-addicted?"

"I've seen this before. Unfortunately, it was a doctor that had become addicted; ruined him. First, we move him. His leg is set enough. I'll get the Sheriff and Deputy to help. We'll put him in my bed. With Sister Julia's help, we'll get him out of this. Thaddeus, it's not going to be easy."

The curtains were drawn in the Doctor's bedroom. Heyes was very carefully moved to the bed, his leg carefully suspended from the ceiling once more. Bellamy was nowhere about, but Celeste was.

"What's going on? Why has Joshua been moved?" she asked the Deputy, who was standing guard outside the door. "I want to speak with Thaddeus!"

"Sorry, Ma'am, I've been told not to let anyone in here." What he'd really been told was to keep Celeste and her father away from Joshua. The Sheriff had left. He needed an extra man, maybe two. With a man in jail, and another whose life was in jeopardy, two men weren't enough to handle guarding them and protecting the town. Sister Julia came out of the room carrying an empty water pitcher. Celeste's mouth dropped open.

"Why is she in there, then?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm there because I was asked to be there. I don't have to explain myself to you, but I will. Joshua and Thaddeus are very dear friends. I will be there for them as long as they need me to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some water." Sister Julia brushed past Celeste.

The good Sister had been filled in as to Heyes' condition. She was outraged to find the man who had proposed to help him, was in fact trying to hurt him. Even though Kid told her they didn't suspect Celeste, she didn't trust the woman. After filling the pitcher, Sister Julia returned to the room. Celeste was still waiting, arms crossed.

"I would like to speak with Thaddeus," she said coldly to the Sister.

"Fine, I'll send him out." Sister smiled sweetly as she closed the door behind her. Celeste tried to see inside the room, but all she saw was the edge of the bed and a dresser before the door closed.

Inside the room, Heyes lay in the bed. His forehead beaded with sweat. Sister Julia tried to give him a glass of water that he refused.

"Please, it hurts. Where's the Professor? He makes it go away." Heyes was breathing heavily.

"He's away, Joshua. Please, drink this." She tried once more tilting the glass to his lips, but he turned his head away. "Thaddeus, Celeste is outside. She wants to speak with you."

"Go ahead, son. I'll watch him." Dr. Phillips said. He took the glass of water. He tried to get Heyes to drink, but most of it spilled on Heyes, who didn't seem to notice. He was watching the cloudy things on the walls.

"I'll be quick," Kid said, and left the room.

Celeste was waiting for him when he came out of the room. She went up to him, anger evident on her face.

"Why can't I go in the room? I've been taking care of Joshua since he was first hurt. What's going on?"

"Celeste, Joshua is real sick, and I can't explain it to you. It's best if you don't go near him for a while."

"If he's so sick, why didn't you call my father?"

"We will, if we need too. Doc is in there with him. I'd appreciate it if you and your father stayed close by, though. We, ah, we'll need his help real soon." Kid gently showed her to the door.

"But, Thaddeus, this isn't making sense. Can we go for a ride so you can explain this to me?"

"Thaddeus, we need you!" Sister Julia called to him. Kid looked back to where the voice came from.

"Celeste, real soon. We'll go real soon. I've got to go." He hastily shoved her out the door despite her protests. Kid ran back to the room.

The Doctor was trying to hold the thrashing outlaw down. Heyes was swatting himself frantically.

"Get them off me! Get them off! They're all over; in the bed on the walls! Get them OFF MEEE!" Heyes' eyes were ringed in fear as he tried to beat off the nonexistent creatures that only he could see.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hallucinating, going through withdrawal." Dr. Phillips moved so Kid could get closer. Heyes looked up at Kid. He screamed and thrashed harder. Kid was melting, the bugs crawling out of his eyes and mouth.

"NO KID. NO, NOT HIM! PLEASE, NOT HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Joshua, easy. I'm fine!" Kid went to the headboard. He lifted Heyes up, sliding in behind him so he held him like a parent would a sick child. Kid wrapped his arms around his trembling, drug-tortured cousin. "I have you. I won't let you go. You're going to be just fine." Kid began to talk quietly into Heyes' ear.

"Make it stop. They're crawling all over. Get them off!" Heyes cried. Kid felt the tears drop on his hands. He held Heyes even tighter, rocking him, talking quietly.

"Remember when we were kids and we'd go fishing? You always liked to go. Bragged about how big the fish were and how many you could catch."

Heyes tried to pull away. He tossed his head, his body shaking as he sobbed from the pain of the drugs that bathed his body,

"Please, please, please. I won't do it any more, Kid. Please!" Heyes begged.

Kid held him closer and tighter, and continued to talk.

"We'll go fishing again real soon. We'll go up to the High Sieras. You know that little valley that you like so much; the one with the pool of clear cool water? We'll go under the waterfall like you like to do!" Kid choked back a sob. "You can catch all the fish you want. I'll even clean them. I know you don't like that part. I'll even drink your coffee and not complain about it." Kid held him even tighter as another shudder ran through his body.

"Let me go, please. Let me go. Get them off!" Heyes tried to break from Kid's grip, "DAMMIT, LET ME GO! GOTTA GET THEM OFF ME! THEY'RE CRAWLING ALL OVER!SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! Kid, please. Please, if you care anything for me get the Professor. I need his stuff. PLEASE!" Heyes sobbed.

Kid closed his eyes, laying his head back against the headboard. A tear fell silently down his cheek. He didn't loosen his hold, just kept on talking, hoping Heyes heard him.

"After we eat those fish, we can play some blackjack. It'll be real nice with a campfire under the stars, just you and me. We'll stay there as long as you want. No hurry to do anything or go anywhere." Kid held him throughout the night. He talked on and on about nothing, just letting Heyes know he was there. Kid closed his eyes every time he screamed. He ignored the hateful remarks Heyes would say as he pleaded for the drug that would bring him back into the stupor that his body longed to return too.

Sister Julia or Dr. Phillips would try and give Kid a break, but each time he refused. Heyes was his only family, his only true friend and no one would make him let go until Heyes was over this battle. The one thing that kept Kid going was the hatred he had building inside him. He felt hatred once before toward a guy named Danny, who was the cause of an old man's death in the desert. The other time, was when their families were slaughtered when they were children. Now, his hatred was growing again, this time toward Professor Bellamy.

Heyes' breathing grew heavier, and he began to fight Kid's hold harder. Kid was surprised by the strength that Heyes still had after all the hours of the battle that raged within him.

Heyes screamed, "Let me go! You're nothing to me but a burden. All these years watching out for you! Why don't you let me go! I have too..." Suddenly, Heyes went limp in Kids arms. Kid looked up sharply, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Dr. Phillips rushed over with his stethoscope and listened to Heyes' heart. He let out a soft sigh.

"He's breathing. Exhaustion has taken over. Sleep is what he needs now, and so do you. Slide on out of there. You've held him for hours."

"I'm fine. I'll hold him awhile longer." Kid was tired, his back ached and his legs were numb. His body screamed in other places, but he wanted to hold onto Heyes. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would lose him forever.

Sister Julia, who had been in the room the whole time sitting quietly praying for Joshua, came over.

"Thaddeus, we know how worried you are over Joshua. You're tired. You have dark circles under your eyes. You haven't moved in hours. You can't do him any good if you become ill," she said in her peaceful voice.

Kid looked at her. _She's still pretty. Must have been a real pretty girl... What was he thinking? She was a NUN! He must be tired!_ "You're right. I am tired. Will you help me?"

Dr. Phillips gently lifted their patient up. Kid found he couldn't move his legs without great effort. Sister Julia helped him, letting him lean heavily on her. It took a moment of unsteadiness before blood flowed back into his legs. He stretched, walked around a bit, then, went back to stand near Heyes.

"Is he over this? He looks so pale and thin, like when we were in the Home."

Dr. Phillips didn't know what he meant by the Home, the good Sister seemed to, though. He'd ask her later. "The worst should be over. Now, he has to finish healing, and you need to eat something, then, get some sleep. Go. You too, Sister. I'll stay with him."

"I'll bring you something to eat, Doctor." Sister took Kid by the hand, leading him to the kitchen.

The hotel room was comfortable, much better than the cot in the tent he had been sleeping on. Bellamy got up from the bed to pace the room. Dr. Phillips was back. He couldn't get to Joshua or Bishop. The Sheriff said he had a witness to back what Bishop had said about him being a murderer. The bank robbery, he really wasn't a part of Bishop's plan for that, but who would believe him? Plus, he lost his balloon, his income and identity. His plan to take Joshua with him to be his flunky would have to be dropped. There was a knock and Celeste came into the room.

"They won't let me in to see Joshua. What's going on? They moved him to a locked room with a guard. Thaddeus practically threw me out! Why are they acting like that?"

"Won't let you in there, eh? Guard on the door?"

"Yes, but they let that Nun in there. I'm just as good a nurse, better, in fact. I think they've a lot of nerve to treat me like that."

"Maybe they found out he was involved with the bank. Maybe he's taken a turn for the worse and they want some privacy." He patted his daughter on the back. _ Or maybe Joshua told them who cut the rope. He was witness to that._ "Let me go see what I can find out. You go to your room and relax. I'll be back soon. Now, shoo." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, and she went to her room. As soon as she was out of the room, Bellamy packed his bag. He looked out into the hallway, then, made his way to the livery. He hired a buggy, then, quietly left town.

They had sent the Deputy on home. Kid stayed the night laying next to Heyes, who slept without moving. Heyes was still out when Kid got up. They were alone. He left the room just as Sister Julia and Celeste came in. Celeste was very upset.

"What is it now?" Kid asked, as he ran his fingers through his mess of curly hair.

"He's gone!" Celeste looked from Kid to the Sister. "He just left in the night. Packed up and went! He left me here!"

"Who?" Kid asked, as he stretched his back.

"MY FATHER!" She had Kid's attention now. He grabbed her by the upper arms.

"What?"

"He left town. I told you!"

"Where did he go?" Kid asked.

"How should I know? I told you, he left last night!" Celeste's voice rose an octave.

Kid looked back to the room Heyes was in.

"Watch him. I'll be back." Kid shoved Celeste out of the way. He ran to the Sheriff's office, bursting into the room. The Sheriff sat behind his desk.

"Bellamy's gone. He left last night. Deputize me. I'm going after him." Kid's blue eyes shone with anger.

"Left?" the Sheriff stood up. Both men ignored the laughter coming from Bishop in the cell.

"He lit out last night, left his daughter behind. I'm going after him, and I need to do it legal."

The Sheriff opened his desk drawer. Taking out a badge, he gave it to Kid. He looked at it in his palm. It felt red hot.

"I have an eye witness to the murder he was involved in. She'll be in on today's stage. Go get him."

"Thank you." Kid said, then, ran back too the doctor's to check on Heyes once more before he left. He was met by an irate Celeste.

"Will you please tell me what is going on here?" she confronted him, hands on her hips.

Kid looked at her, his eyes blazing.

"You want to know? All right, I'll tell you what you want to know! Your father was Bishop's accomplice in the bank robbery and he used Joshua to try to get rid of Bishop, but Bishop didn't die and Joshua was hurt bad! So, your father had to shut Joshua up, since he knows what happened out there. He got Joshua addicted to some drug. He's in there now going out of his mind for needing them. Your father's done more harm to my cousin than's called for. He wasn't trying to help him, he was trying to own him. Your father is also wanted for a murder he committed years ago. I'm going after him and God help him when I find him!" Kid brushed past the shocked girl, going into the room to check on his cousin before going after Bellamy.

Heyes was awake. Kid paused at the look in the dark brown eyes. They blazed with anger and what looked to Kid like hatred. Sister Julia left them alone.

"You're awake." Kid crossed over to sit on the bed.

"You're keeping the Professor away. You know his shots help me with the pain. Is that how you want it? You jealous of him? Is that how you care for me?" Heyes grabbed Kid by the front of his shirt, a shudder running through his body.

"Heyes, he's done this to you." Kid shook his head. "He's hurt you more'n you know. I won't never let him near you again."

Heyes let go of Kid's shirt, then, grabbed it again.

"He made the pain stop! I can't handle it. God, Kid, if you care anything at all you'll get me one of those shots!"

"No, Heyes. I won't. You know how much I care for you, how much I need you. We need each other. You're hating me right now. I know why and I'm trying not to let it bother me, but it is. I'm going after the man that's done this to you and when I find him, I'm going to kill him," Kid spoke with such quiet anger in his voice that it broke through to the man Heyes had been before. The anger in the dark eyes turned to fear.

"You can't, Kid. They'll hang you," he said quietly.

"I've got to go. Take care, Heyes." Kid got up, leaving the room; Heyes' cries for him to stop echoing in his ears as he left.

"KID, NO! COME BACK. PLEASE, COME BACK!"

Kid rode out of town, Heyes' cries burning in his memory. Anger drove him on; anger toward the man responsible for making his cousin so sick. The livery owner said the horse and buggy were missing. Kid was going on a hunch that Bellamy was heading to Mystic to head off the train there. It was a day and a half by buggy, faster by horseback. Bellamy was ahead of him by at least a half a day. Kid urged his horse into a ground eating lope. It was a steady pace that the horse could keep for quite some time. If Kid had any luck, Bellamy would let his guard down and ease up his pace.

He rode for hours, then, up ahead he couldn't believe his luck. There ahead was the buggy he was following. The wheel lay on the road, Bellamy sitting on the rim of it. When he saw a rider approaching, he stood up.

"Hello, my good man!" he called before he realized who it was he was hailing. When he saw that it was Kid, and he wore a badge, Bellamy did the only thing he could do. He ran.

Kid urged his horse faster, catching up easily to the fleeing man. Kid reached down, grabbing Bellamy by the collar. The man was lifted up off his feet, then, dropped like a wet sack onto the ground. Kid's horse slid to a stop. In one graceful movement, Kid dismounted, drawing his gun. It was so graceful, like Kid was dancing a ballet. Bellamy raised his hands to ward off whatever attack was about to come.

"I ought to kill you right where you sit." The words came out of Kid's mouth full of hatred.

"Please, I didn't mean Joshua any harm. I was trying to help him. I like him, really!"

"Like him so much you wanted him dead? Don't you know what you've done to him? Kid's anger was very intense.

Bellamy covered his face. "I know what I've done. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. What are you planning to do with me now?"

"I'm taking you back. You have a lot of explaining to do, then, you have to face Celeste."

The stage was met by the Sheriff. He waited as the passengers got off one by one. An older woman greeted him.

"I'm Mrs. Delaney. I believe you have the man who killed my son?"

"Ma'am," the Sheriff nodded. "Let's get you settled in the hotel. We'll speak of this after awhile." He took her luggage, secretly hoping that Jones got back with Bellamy soon. He'd checked on Smith not too long before the stage came in. The man was better then the last time he'd seen him.

"You're looking better You feel up to having a chat?" the Sheriff had asked earlier that morning.

Heyes brushed the hair out of his eyes, his skin pale and translucent. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Do I have a choice? I seem to be...tied up at the moment." He motioned toward his leg suspended from the ceiling. "Where's my friend?"

"Hopefully, he'll be back soon. Son, can you tell me what happened that day out by the Professor's balloon? What do you remember?"

Heyes closed his eyes, leaning his head deeper into the pillow. "I was going up in the balloon, supposedly with the Professor. He never got in the balloon. Another man jumped in. He had saddlebags with him. Before I knew what happened, the Professor cut the rope."

"The man in the balloon with you, do you know his name?" the Sheriff asked.

"No."

"Do you remember what he looked like? Can you identify him?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Heyes opened his eyes. "Is he dead? I remember we fought. I fell...hung on as long as I could." Heyes covered his face with his hands, and began to breathe heavier, to get agitated. "Where's Thaddeus? Why did you let him go alone?" He tried to hoist himself up, but his leg hanging from the ceiling stopped him. Dr. Phillips came in, he had been listening outside the door. He stopped the questions.

"I think you'd better go. The stage should be here soon. You're upsetting him."

"We'll talk again, Mr. Smith." The Sheriff left in time to meet the stage.

Kid shoved Bellamy into the Sheriff's office, straight into an open cell next to Bishop.

"You're going to get yours!" Bishop taunted the older man through the bars. Bellamy said nothing.

Kid went to the Sheriff's desk. He started to remove the badge that he had pinned to his vest, but the Sheriff stopped him. "I'd appreciate it if you left that on," he said.

"Sir?" Kid looked at him questioningly.

"I need extra help. You're going to need a job until your friend is up and around. You're young and my guess is that you're good with that gun you have hanging from your hip. What do you say?" He leaned back in his chair.

"I don't..." Kid began to sweat.

"My deputy needs a break. He's not as young as he used to be. He needs a lighter load for awhile. My witness is here, and I'm gonna need you around."

"I guess. Sure, Sheriff. I'll help you out. That is, until Joshua is ready to move on." He couldn't believe what he just agreed to, but he would need a job.

"Fine, that's fine. Go see your friend. I spoke with him a little while ago. He's worried about you."

They shook hands. As Kid left, he bumped into Celeste on her way in. Kid looked down at her. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. Neither said a word. He walked away. When he opened the door to the doctor's, he heard Sister Julia.

"Joshua, I'm not going to argue with you! You must eat!"

"Why? What for? It's not like I need to keep up my strength, since I can't GO ANYWHERE!" he protested, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"You are being the most stubborn mule head. I wish I could say something stronger to you, but after all!" Sister Julia pursed her lips at him.

Kid came into the room. He took the plate of potatoes and eggs away from the good Sister.

"I'll get him to eat." Kid waited for the Sister to move out of the way. She shook her head at Heyes, then, left them alone to talk. Kid sat down in her place. Heyes' eyes immediately fell on the badge on his cousin's chest.

"What's that" Heyes asked. Before he could shut his mouth, Kid shoved a fork full of food into it.

"I hired on with the Sheriff till you're well."

"You did what?" Kid shoved in another bite.

"You better chew or you're gonna choke."

Heyes threw a quick look out the door for the Sister, then, back to Kid.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked; the old spark back in the dark brown eyes. Kid had another fork full ready. "Stop shoving that in my mouth. I'll eat it myself."

Kid grinned at him.

"I'm glad you're back, Heyes. I missed you," Kid said. Heyes grinned back sheepishly, the grin that Kid loved so much.

"I was pretty out of it, wasn't I?" He took the plate and fork from Kid. His hand shook some as he tried to eat. "That badge, though, it's making me a might nervous."

"It's temporary. We're safe here. I haven't seen our wanted posters in the Sheriff's office. I guess we're starting to be old news. How's your leg?"

"It's okay. I guess I got pretty messed up, didn't I? Who hung me up like this?"

"This is the Professor's work. He did save your leg. The Doc wanted to take it off."

Heyes nodded. He looked at Kid. "Kid, Sister Julia told me the things I said to you. She told me how you held me. I remember hearing your voice. You kept me from losing my mind. What I mean to say is that I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, and I thank you for being there for me. Again."

Kid didn't know what to say. He looked down, trying to hold himself together. "Heyes, I would do anything for you." He looked up swallowing, then, laughed. " You gonna finish that?"

"No, I've had enough." Heyes smiled, handing the plate back to Kid. Kid began to eat what was left. "Kid, there's just one thing bothering me."

"Yeah? What's that?" Kid asked over a mouth full.

"Why don't you like my coffee?"

The trial for Bishop went quickly. He admitted that he robbed the bank and that Joshua Smith had no involvement in it. Kid chuckled at the remark Bishop made to the Judge that Smith couldn't rob a bank if he was led to it and given the key. "No imagination. None at all," the man had said. Heyes was going to love that when he heard it. Since Bishop was testifying against Bellamy, his sentence was shortened from ten to six years in prison.

Bellamy's trial was a bit longer. He was on trial for murder. He didn't deny the charges. Mrs. Delaney was called to the stand and positively identified Professor Bellamy as the man who killed her son.

Bellamy sat looking down, not acknowledging the woman. She went on with the story of how her son had died.

"My son was in a riding accident, his leg badly broken, the bone jutting through the skin. He was bleeding badly and in pain. Professor Bellamy said he could fix it. He hung his leg from the ceiling with a rod through his knee. He said that this procedure would heal his leg, that it would be stronger then ever." She turned to look at Kid, who stood by the window at the side of the room, arms crossed across his chest. "I understand he's done the same thing to your friend. Did your friend begin to act strangely? See things that weren't there? Talk badly to you? He was giving my son a drug that made him crazy. His leg became infected. Is your friend's leg infected?"

"Your Honor, the witness will refrain from speaking to the viewers," the Defense objected.

"You will keep the questions to yourself, and continue for the jury," the Judge, an older balding man, informed Mrs. Delaney. She continued. "His leg became infected. Only, my son didn't feel the pain. By the time we realized what he had done to my son, Professor Bellamy had left. My son's leg had to be taken off, but the infection spread anyway. He died. My son died. He was only seventeen and he's dead." Mrs. Delaney wiped at her eyes. "He ran away, knowing that he caused my son more pain with his drug than he did to try and help him."

She was relieved from the stand.

Bellamy whispered to the defense lawyer. He nodded and stood. "Your Honor, the defendant would like to take the stand."

"Proceed."

Bellamy took the stand. He was sworn in. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I truly tried to save Mrs. Delaney's son's life. The reason I left was for fear of my own life after the leg became infected. It was not intentional. I knew Bishop planned to rob the bank. He was holding the death of that young man over my head. I agreed to let him escape with the money in my balloon, which brings us to Joshua Smith."

Bellamy had Kid's full attention.

"I took a liking to that young man. There was a bright spark, a deep need, a longing that going up in the balloon would fill for him. I showed Joshua how to work the balloon, but maybe not enough to prevent the accident. Bishop jumped into the balloon, and yes, I cut the rope that held the balloon."

Celeste gasped as she listened to her father speak. Bellamy continued.

"I wanted to be rid of Bishop, and hoped Joshua would know what to do. There was a storm. The two fought in the basket. Joshua fell as the balloon crashed. It's my fault he was hurt. I take the entire blame for that. I saw my chance, then, to possess Joshua. To make him mine, my stooge, as it were. I began to secretly inject an addictive narcotic into his bloodstream. He would become totally dependent on the drug, and me, in his need for the drug that only I would be able to supply him. It would have worked, had Dr. Phillips stayed away long enough. I am truly sorry for these events."

"Your sorry, all right!" Mrs. Delaney spoke out. "Sorry that young man didn't fall prey to you and sorry you were caught!"

A ripple of agreement went through the courtroom. The Judge banged his gavel for order. The trial came to an end and the jury filed out. They returned within the hour.

"Your Honor, we've reached a verdict. On the count of attempted robbery, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of murder, we find the defendant innocent." A ripple of conversation ran through the courthouse.

"NO! That man killed my son! How can you find him innocent of it?" Mrs. Delaney cried out.

The Judge banged his gavel, and the room became quiet except for Celeste's weeping.

"The jury has found him innocent of that count. It was not his intent for your son to die. On the other counts, by his own admission, he has been proven guilty. I now have to pass sentence on you. You have intentionally tried to kill two men; one of which was totally innocent and unaware of your dealings with Mr. Bishop. You have left that man, by your own words, in a worse state than was caused by the balloon accident. I hereby sentence you to fifteen years for the attempted murder of Mr. Smith and Mr. Bishop, and ten years for attempted bank robbery, to run concurrently. Case closed. Take him away." The Judge banged his gavel.

The Sheriff and Kid, badge shining on his vest, started to take the Professor back to jail. Celeste stopped them.

"Oh, DADDY!" she cried, tears overflowing. Kid looked away.

"It's all right, child. I deserve it."

They escorted him back to jail. As Kid closed the cell door, Bellamy spoke to him.

"The pin in Joshua's knee needs to come out. Dr Phillips should be able to remove it. It must be done within the next day or so, or it will remain in his leg for the rest of his life.

For what it's worth, Thaddeus, I truly didn't mean for this to happen to him."

"But, you did plan on having him depend on your drugs. He wouldn't give himself to you, drugs or not. He's a better man then that. He's **_MY_** partner. Always was, always will be. That's just the way it is."

Kid left the office to go tell Heyes the outcome of the trial. Heyes lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, as Dr. Phllips removed the stitches in his belly. He had already removed the ones in his scalp and shoulder. He then looked at Heyes' naked foot.

"Can you move your toes?" the doctor asked.

Heyes wiggled them.

"Can you flex your foot?"

Heyes moved his foot in small circles. Kid stood quietly watching near the door, but not in the room.

"Was there pain when you did that?"

"No," Heyes answered flatly. Kid knew the signs. Heyes wanted out of that rig and out of that bed.

"Don't you think I've had my leg in this contraption long enough?" Heyes had a bit of annoyed sarcasm in his voice. He noticed Kid near the door. "You're back, good. Get me out of this thing. How was the trial?"

Kid came into the room. He couldn't resist flicking Heyes' big toe, making his foot jerk.

"Will you stop that? Tell us what happened." Heyes tried to sit higher, but his leg kept him from doing that. He lay back with a frustrated sigh.

"They found Bellamy guilty on everything but murder. They gave him fifteen years. Bishop got six and admitted you weren't involved in any way. He said you didn't have enough imagination to know how to rob a bank." Kid chuckled at the look on Heyes' face.

"Why don't you shut up?" Heyes said, causing Kid to laugh out loud.

Dr. Phillips looked from one to the other. He had a feeling that somehow he had missed something.

Kid pulled himself together. He had to speak to the Doctor about the pin in Heyes' leg. "Okay, okay. Don't get proddy. I'll stop." Kid stifled one last chuckle. "Dr. Phillips, Bellamy said that it's time to take the pin out. He said if it doesn't come out soon, it won't ever come out."

Heyes sat up as far as he could. "GET IT OUT OF MY KNEE! GET IT OUT, NOW!"

"Calm down, partner. He'll take it out," Kid said. "Won't you, Doc?"

"It's not that easy, boys. You're going to have to be sedated and I'll need assistance. Sister Julia for one, and I'll need someone else." The doctor looked from one to the other.

"Who do you suggest?" Heyes asked. "Celeste?"

"NO!" Kid said in a tone of anger. Heyes looked quickly at Kid. He had thought his partner liked the girl. Had he missed something?

"Why not?" Heyes asked.

"I don't want her anywhere near you. I don't trust her," Kid said flatly.

"I understand how you feel, but you can't let your feelings interfere here. That pin must come out. I can't do it with just two people. Unless you're willing to assist, then, it will have to be Celeste, if she'll do it." Dr. Phillips told Kid straight up.

Heyes and Curry exchanged looks. The worry was evident on Kid's face.

"Thad, let the girl help. You said yourself, if the pin stays in much longer it doesn't ever come out. I gotta get out of this bed. If the Doc needs her, then, let her."

Kid dropped his head slightly, still looking at Heyes. He had thoughts running through his mind of the past weeks Heyes had suffered through at the hands of that woman's father. Even though he knew deep inside she didn't have anything to do with what her father had done, he didn't trust her. On the other hand, if that pin didn't come out, Heyes would be a cripple for the rest of his life and it would be his fault.

"Sister Julia and I will be in the room. There isn't much she can do with the both of us watching her." Dr. Phillips tried to convince the young man.

"Thad, it'll be alright. What do you say?"

Kid let out a sigh.

"I'll go talk to Celeste." He left the room for the hotel.

Kid hesitated before knocking on her hotel door. Right now, he'd rather face the whole Bannerman Detective Agency and the Texas Rangers than Celeste, but do this for Heyes he would. He knocked on the door. He heard the springs of the bed creak.

"Whose there?"

"Thaddeus Jones,"

The door flew open. Celeste stood glaring at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "How dare you come here! What do you want?"

"Celeste, I need to speak to you, I mean…" He took a deep breath, then, let out a sigh. "I need to ask you a favor, more for Joshua than me."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him flatly. She waited for him to continue.

"Dr. Phillips has to remove the pin from Joshua's leg. He needs your help to do it; he, Sister Julia and you. He says he needs three people to take it out, or it will never come out. Joshua will be a cripple." His words were pleading.

"Why should I help? You're the one who brought my father back. He would have gotten away. We could have met and gone on with our lives. Now, he's going to prison. I have you to thank for that."

"Joshua is the innocent victim. He liked your father, and your father put him in a position to be hurt, then, tortured him with drugs. Joshua didn't ask for any of this, but he's paying the price for it. Your father left you without a word, to fend for yourself. He used you just as much as he did my partner." Kid was losing his temper.

Celeste turned away from him.

"Please, Celeste. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. Maybe if we had met some other time, some other place. I'm not here for that. I'm here because Joshua needs your help. Please, can you help him?"

She kept her back to him. "Get out."

Kid dropped his head, and let out a weary sigh. "They're taking the pin out in the morning, if you change your mind. He does need your help. Do it for Joshua." He stepped out, closing the door behind him.

They gathered together. Dr. Phillips prepared the instruments he needed to remove the pin. Sister Julia cleaned the area. Heyes lay there, staring at the ceiling. Kid stood near him, trying not to worry.

"She didn't come," Kid said to them. "I thought she would be here."

"Sister Julia and Dr. Phillips can handle this just fine. Thad?" Heyes licked his lips. "I don't want you in here when they do it."

Kid stared at Heyes in the face, reading it. Heyes was more worried about him, then, he was for himself. Kid nodded, "I understand."

Heyes smiled up at his partner, each man knowing how the other felt.

"We're ready to get started." Dr Phillips came over to the bed.

"I guess it's time for me to go. I'll be in the next room."

Kid opened the door to leave, almost bumping into Celeste.

"I just…am I too late? I've come to help."

"No, please come in, Celeste. We need your hands," the doctor called to her.

Kid stepped aside. "Celeste, thank you." She smiled briefly at him.

"Let's get the pin out," she said as she closed Kid on the other side of the door.

The wait seemed like forever to Kid, but was only forty-five minutes. The door opened.

Kid stopped his pacing, turning toward it. Celeste came out, going toward the door to the street.

"It's out. He's sleeping." She crossed the room. Kid took her arm.

"Thank you, Celeste."

"They're shipping my father and Bishop out today. I'll be following behind in my buggy." Her eyes filled with tears. "I wish things could have been different."

Kid leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. "So do I," he whispered in her ear. He watched her leave, feeling a twinge of regret once again for his choice in life. Sister Julia came out with dirty linens and wrappings. She smiled at Kid.

"Joshua is going to be just fine, as soon as the anesthetic wears off. Go on in. He'll be glad to see you're there when he wakes."

Kid went in the room. Heyes was breathing softly, low moans as he dreamed of something only he knew. The moans became louder, more urgent, as Heyes began to wake. He started to thrash about. Kid held him by the shoulders.

"Easy, easy, now," he soothed. The voice was familiar, comforting. Heyes opened his eyes. The face slowly came into focus.

"Kid, that you?" he asked groggily.

"I'm here."

"I was dreaming. We were back at the Home. I don't want to go back there, not ever. We got to stay away from there." Heyes yawned deeply.

"Don't worry. We'll never go back there again. Go on, go back to sleep."

Heyes closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, Kid's voice clear in his mind.

A few weeks later, they were ready to leave. Dr. Phillips supplied Heyes with a crutch to use until the bone was stronger. Sister Julia and Dr. Phillips waited with them until the stage arrived. It came barreling into town, stopping at the depot.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thank you both for all you've done. "Heyes shook hands with the Doctor and gave Sister Julia a kiss.

Kid had tossed up what little baggage they had to the driver, then, helped Heyes get seated on the stage. He turned to say his goodbyes and thank yous.

"We owe you both a lot. You've done so much. I wish we could repay you, but there isn't enough money in the world to give you what you gave me back." Kid shook the Doctor's hand and hugged the good Sister.

"You make sure he takes it easy. No riding for sometime, you hear?" Dr Phillips wagged his finger at Heyes, who nodded sheepishly.

"You both take care. I won't say goodbye. The Lord has ways of bringing people together again. We'll meet again." Sister Julia smiled sweetly at them.

"Well, until next time." Kid hugged her once more.

"You riding with us?" the driver called. Kid climbed aboard. They waved out the window as the stage pulled out. Kid sat back He looked at Heyes who was staring up at the sky from where he sat.

"What is it now?"

"Someday, I'll fly again," Heyes said.

"Do you have a death wish? Man ain't supposed to fly."

"But, wouldn't it be something if they could? Someday, some one will. People laughed at trains, didn't they?" Heyes crossed his arms, laying his head back dreamily.

Kid laughed and shook his head, then, covered his eyes with his hat. "Next thing you'll say, Heyes, is man will walk on the moon."

"You never know, Kid, maybe they will."

End.


End file.
